Siempre terminas siendo inevitable
by criispo
Summary: Mi visión sobre cierta escena ocurrida entre Alex Vause y Piper Chapman antes de llegar al pasillo de la Capilla donde estaban los dos últimos papeles con el nombre del guardia asesinado, y finalmente una conversación interesante luego de escapar del alboroto de las reclusas. One-Shot.


No sé como salió esto... o en verdad sí. Esperando a que salga la Quinta temporada (aun faltan un par de varios largos meses) pero bueno, Vauseman tienen un no sé que. Además me he dado cuenta de que no hay muchos fics de OITNB en español y la verdad es que es una lastima.

Así que desde hace un par de días atrás me rondaba la idea de hacer algo como esto y... salió.

Juro que jamás me había gustado una pareja del mismo sexo, tanto como me gustan ellas y su química. (¿O será Prepon? ¿Qué hasta a la más _straight_ de las _straight_ la hace dudar?)

En fin.

Esto sería algo así como parte de una escena eliminada y lo que en "teoria" pasaría segundos después de aquel final tan... shoqueante que nos regalarons los de OITNB

A Leer!

* * *

 _Que no haya mejor lugar que donde sea contigo._

 _Que no haya mejor momento que cualquiera contigo._

 _Que no haya mejor compañía que la tuya como sea_.

.

Piper caminaba raudamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la capilla, preocupada de que alguien más diera con los últimos papeles que había escrito Alex en un intento de aclarar el asesinato del guardia "sin nombre".

Miró de reojo a la morena que la seguía en silencio.

Por un lado la entendía.

El tipo no era un desconocido. Habían trabajado y se habían divertido juntos. Así que, sí. Entendía que quisiera que tuviera un funeral y que su primo y la gente que lo conocía y lo quería pudieran hacer el duelo.

Pero era muy peligroso.

Y por eso estaba tan preocupada y nerviosa, porque ahora sabía que no podía perder a Alex. Que no sería capaz de seguir si algo le pasaba. Si se alejaba de su lado.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar al frente apretando un poco más el tarro donde llevaba el resto de los papeles para quemarlos todos juntos.

Se había comportado como una idiota engreída y egoísta, sin tomar en serio el miedo de Alex hacía Kubra. Más importante había sido la estupidez de ser la jefa de las bragas, de "labrarse" un nombre en la prisión, ser respetada.

Pura mierda.

Cada vez que lo pensaba se insultaba a sí misma.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de escucharla? ¿De escucharla realmente? Alex conocía a su ex jefe. Probablemente lo había visto deshacerse de otros secuaces que ya no le eran útiles, pero claro, eso no lo había pensado antes.

También estaba el hecho de que Stella la había encandilado. Rodó los ojos al recordar aquello.

Definitivamente tonta.

Había sentido curiosidad por aquel acento australiano. Además, Stella la miraba como si fuera… "La Jefa", como si de verdad pudiese tomar el control de Litchfield con el estúpido cartel de bragas. Un espejismo que duró muy poco a decir verdad. Bufó sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

La voz de Alex la sacó de sus pensamientos, y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla. — Pensaba—. Contestó aminorando el paso hasta detenerse — Fui muy tonta al creerme el cuento de, ya sabes, ser una… Gansta.

A pesar del momento de mierda por el que estaban atravesando en la prisión, Alex no pudo evitar mirarla divertida. — Cierto, lo de "Gansta" no va contigo.

Piper sonrió de vuelta —. Aprendí la lección.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Alex bajó su mirada al brazo que las dominicanas le habían marcado con la esvástica, pero que gracias a Red, ahora era una ventana.

V _aya manera de aprender_.

La rubia aprovechó de entrelazar sus manos. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que Alex estaba pensando.

—También quería disculparme por lo de Stella.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Alex la miró sorprendida un par de segundos. Y luego volvió a bajar la vista al sentir como el pulgar de la rubia acariciaba el dorso de su mano. Volvió a enfocar la vista en los ojos de Piper cuando escuchó una risita

—¿Sabes que si te estás disculpando por algo, no es bueno reírse segundos después?

Piper asintió. —Lo siento—. Dijo otra vez—. Es que recordé que la llamaste Justin Bieber.

A pesar de todo y en contra de su voluntad, Alex también sonrió. Iba a contestar cuando vieron pasar a Soso tambaleándose de un lado a otro y murmurando que había sido una heroína.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron y la realidad de la prisión las golpeó como un vendaval. Washington…, la más inofensiva, la más tranquila de las reclusas, estaba muerta.

—Deberíamos… —. Alex ni siquiera sabía cómo terminar la frase.

—Primero los papeles.

Piper miró hacia donde había desaparecido Soso y se le apretó el corazón. Pero ¿Qué podría decirle? Su relación con Brook jamás fue sincera. Primero la utilizó para recuperar una tonta manta y luego la ignoró porque todo el mundo lo hacía.

Pero si Lolly no hubiese llegado al invernadero, o hubiese llegado un par de minutos más tarde… Alex… no se atrevió a terminar ese pensamiento.

Tenía a la morena a su lado.

Le apretó un poco más la mano. Alex ni se inmutó, aun estaba pensando en Soso. Piper la conocía demasiado y sabía que quería acercarse a Brook, pero que a pesar de todo, no tenía la menor idea de que decirle.

Le acarició la cara con la mano que tenía disponible, y esta vez, la morena fijo sus ojos en ella y respiró más tranquila.

Sí, la rubia tenía que ser sincera consigo misma. Todo el asunto de Washington y Soso le había hecho plantearse de qué hubiese pasado si las cosas hubieran salido mal en aquel invernadero. Si Aydin lo hubiese logrado, probablemente ella estaría igual o peor que Soso. Cerró los ojos obligándose, otra vez, a borrar aquello de su cabeza.

No iba a volver a pensar tonterías.

Se acercó a Alex y la besó un poco más rudo de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero la morena no se quejó y le devolvió el beso de la misma forma.

Su vida sin Alex… vaya mierda.

Había podido hacerlo una vez hace un par de años, era cierto. Pero le había costado, Dios sabía cuando le había costado, y a su parecer había logrado mantener una vida recta, perfecta y feliz a la vista de todos. Engañándolos con facilidad, engañándose incluso a ella misma.

Había encontrado a un hombre tranquilo, algo aburrido si era honesta pero al menos era un puerto seguro, ya que sus padres estaban orgullosos del camino que estaba tomando junto a Larry. Ella… bueno, ella intentaba no pensar en la mujer que había sido el amor de su vida. Y que a la vez, según su manera de ver las cosas, le había destruido la vida.

Hasta que volvió a verla.

Esta vez, estaba segura de que no podría volver a vivir sin tener a Alex Vause dando vueltas cerca suyo.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones les exigieron oxigeno, tomó el bote de basura y sin emitir palabra, continuaron el camino.

Alex suspiró al llegar al pasillo de la capilla —Hay uno atrás del cartel de salida y otro en la luz que está a la izquierda.

Piper fue en busca de los papeles. No le fue difícil. Al sacar el que estaba junto a la luz, preguntó — ¿No hay más?

—Son todos— Respondió Alex encendiendo el fuego con la ya conocida envoltura de chicle y una pila.

—Bien. —Piper acercó uno de los papeles y una vez que el fuego comenzó a expandirse lo tiró junto a los otros en el tarro.

Ambas miraron como lentamente el resto de papeles comenzaba a quemarse. — ¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras?

Alex se encogió de hombros en el mismo momento en las puertas que estaban al final del pasillo y que daban hacia los dormitorios se abrían estruendosamente. Y un grupo considerable de reclusas corrían hacia sabe Dios donde.

Atinaron a arrimarse hacia la pared para no chocar con sus compañeras que iban bastante exaltadas.

—¡Así es! ¡Quema a ese hijo de puta! —Oyeron que una exclamaba mientras le daba una patada al bote desde donde salía el fuego.

—Tal vez en otro momento — sugirió Alex viendo que la situación tenía mala pinta. Rápidamente tomó la mano de Piper y la llevó en dirección contraria.

Una vez en los dormitorios se miraron sin saber muy bien que era lo que acababa de pasar. El sector estaba vacío. Ni siquiera un puto oficial.

—Esto es raro. — Susurró Piper acercándose un poco más a la morena. — Las cosas se van a poner más jodidas de lo que están.

Alex asintió — Definitivamente. Esto es una puta locura—. Y la miro con un gesto de advertencia—. Pero nosotras no vamos a meternos en problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

Piper la miró confundida. – ¿Y si…?

—¿No quedamos en que haríamos que las cosas fueran fáciles?

La rubia suspiró — Al, Hay una revolución… ahora mismo—. Remarcó—. No podemos quedarnos sentadas…

—¿Quieres hacer tu propia obra de Les misérables?

—No se trata de eso.

Alex se alejó un poco y la miró con cara de incredulidad — Pipes… ¿Alguna vez has visto o siquiera escuchado a alguien decir que cree la palabra de una reclusa?

—Alex… ¿Qué pasa? Antes…

—Somos criminales y no le importamos una mierda a los que están afuera, ni siquiera le importamos a los putos guardias que nos vigilan.

Piper tuvo la intención de replicar, pero Alex fue más rápida y se escabulló a su cubículo.

Así que la siguió, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la miró con severidad — No se trata de lo que piensa el resto. Se trata de nosotras — le explicó — De que nos devuelvan la dignidad. Poussey estuvo toda la puta noche en el suelo de la cafetería. ¡Es una puta locura!

Alex se tapó el rostro con las manos—. Es una mierda.

—Tenemos que estar preparadas, Al. Y tenemos que confiar y apoyarnos entre nosotras.

Alex asintió más tranquila y emitió una leve sonrisa — ¿Quieres que busquemos a Nicky y las demás?

Piper recordó las palabas de Stella. _No confíes en ninguna perra_. Y se dio cuenta de lo equivocada de estaba. Podía confiar en Nicky, Lorna…Red, y sobre todo en Alex.

Porque no importaba si se amaban o se odiaban, en el momento en que todo se jodía, en que todo parecía venirse abajo, siempre podían contar la una con la otra. Siempre terminaban refugiándose en lo que sea que existiera entre ellas.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa — ¿Antes de empezar la guerra podemos acurrucarnos?

Alex alzo las cejas provocativamente y se quitó los lentes. —Creo que cinco minutos más de tranquilidad no estaría mal.

Se acostaron quedando frente a frente. Alex le acarició el rostro con suma delicadeza—. Presumo que tomar sopa, hacer crucigramas e ir al doctor tendremos que dejarlo para más adelante—. Susurró rozando sus labios.

—Supongo —. Contestó la rubia de la misma manera.

Se besaron ajenas a todo lo que se les vendría encima en las siguientes horas, días y semanas. Se besaron porque se necesitaban, porque la conexión que tenían era imposible de romper.

Porque se amaban con la misma intensidad con que la que se odiaban.

— Te gustó eso de la sopa, ¿No? —.Preguntó Piper al separarse—. Y ¿Qué pasó con la importadora de heroína que amaba la adrenalina?

Alex se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba de la cintura —¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo cambiar?

— Es que antes...

La morena rodó los ojos algo exasperada—. Antes, antes, siempre antes... tú tampoco eres la misma—. Le informó—. Tampoco eres la chica de la que me enamoré, pero siempre acabo encontrando algo que me hace imposible no querer acercarme a ti, que hace imposible quitar mis ojos de ti. Siempre acabas siendo…

—¿Inevitable?

Alex sonrió recordando la conversación que tuvieron hace bastantes meses atrás.

—Sí, siempre terminas siendo inevitable para mí.

—Te siento—. Susurró la rubia consciente de que ambas sabían de lo que estaban hablando.

Alex cerró los ojos y respiró profundo —antes de contestar, tienes que elegir.

Piper la miró sin entender.

—Tienes que elegir si te quieres enamorar del presente o si te vas a ir con mi pasado.

La rubia le acarició la mejilla con ternura y la besó rápidamente — Te elijo a ti — susurró perdida en los ojos verdes de la morena—. Si me concedieran un último deseo, te elegiría a ti. Incluso si la vida acabara hoy, te sigo eligiendo a ti.

Alex trago en seco y sonrió como no sonreía en mucho tiempo—. También te elijo, Pipes.

—¿Y me sientes?

La morena asintió sin quitar su sonrisa — Y también te siento. Es lo que más hago.

Y se besaron. Esta vez con más voracidad, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza que conocían a la perfección. No les importaba nada más que sentirse con la intensidad con la que siempre lo hacían. Podrían cambiar muchas cosas, pero jamás la forma que tenían de expresar cuan de importante eran la una para la otra. Porque si de algo estaban seguras, es que no había nada, ni nadie que pudiera evitar que se encontraran una y otra vez en este mundo.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

La verdad es que lo acabo de terminar, así que si tiene alguna falla, sepan disculpar, pero no le he dado muchas vueltas y lo he publicado apenas lo finalicé.


End file.
